Templates
This page provides a list of the most commonly used templates at this wiki. Simply place the text listed under "How to insert" in the appropriate place. General These templates should be inserted at the top of every article. Page management Page management templates are used if you notice that something is out of order with a certain page or section and want to bring it to the attention of other editors or administrators. They display a box describing the issue and add the page to the appropriate maintenance category (usually named like the Template itself, e.g. Category:Stub for the Stub template). These templates should generally be placed at the very top of a page unless you only want to mark a section for "treatment"; then they should be at the top of that section. The exceptions to this rule are: * the "stub" templates, which should be at the bottom of a page. * , which should be inserted in the place of the missing section. * , which should be placed directly behind the fact needing verification. Most of these templates can be used with an unnamed parameter for describing the issue in more detail. Stub types These tags should be added to short articles that need to be expanded. Please use the most specific tag which is available for the given article. Navigation and categories Example: These templates are used to improve the navigation and structure of Nukapedia. Navboxes Navboxes are used to ease navigation between a certain group of articles. They should be inserted in all articles of that group at the very bottom of an article, just above the categories. Exception to this rule are sidebars, these should inserted close to the top of an article. New navboxes can be constructed with . For a list of existing navboxes, please see Category:Navbox templates. Source templates These templates are to be inserted into articles (or sections) where it is important to make the reader aware of the presented information's source. Usually this means that the info comes from cut content, its canonicity is disputed or that it is a spoiler (note however that only information relating to upcoming games or add-ons should be spoiler-tagged). Source templates are generally added to the top of an article, just below the infobox (if there is any). Infobox templates Infobox templates have the function to present basic facts about the article in a consistent way. They are to be placed at the top of an article. Infobox templates are used in a slightly different way then most templates, as they are called using parameters. Each stat template has different parameters which need to be defined when calling it. Find the template you need from the list below and refer to the template's page to see what parameters are required. If there are multiple templates of a certain type, use the most specific one. Please note: If multiple infobox templates are added to an article they may sometimes sit next to each other rather than one below the other. To fix this, add between the two templates. The table is sortable; just click on one of the http://images.wikia.com/common/__cb44199/skins/common/images/sort_none.gif symbols in the table header row to order the content according to your preferences. See also * Category:Templates Templates Category:Templates